


Chance Meetings

by DrabblingSparks (ingenious_spark)



Series: Saint Seiya prompts & short fic [120]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Class Differences, Drabble, F/M, First Meetings, Fluff, Long Live Feedback Comment Project, Prompt Fic, Soulmate-Identifying Marks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 13:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18411713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingenious_spark/pseuds/DrabblingSparks
Summary: Sometimes soulmate meetings really are sweet and simple- as simple as stumbling over each other in a library, and asking a beautiful girl on a date.





	Chance Meetings

**Author's Note:**

> From a batch of prompts I did over on my tumblr, [@oopsbirdficced](http://oopsbirdficced.tumblr.com). This was previously posted in a drabble collection 'Saint Seiya: Soulmates’, that I have chosen to take down and post individually for ease of access. The premise of all of these was that the first words the soulmates spoke to each other are written somewhere on their skin in the person's handwriting, with a unique color, never black. Black words indicate a dead soulmate. You can touch the words and they will give you feelings that indicate whether the soulmate is romantic or platonic.
> 
> (Originally posted 9-22-2017)

The first time Lyfia sees a God Warrior isn’t actually that special. A bit exciting, but not too special. It’s a normal day, and as a maid, her job is to remain on the sidelines. Out of sight and out of mind. It’s not exactly a glamorous job, but she doesn’t mind hard labor. There’s a group of them coming through, and she looks for Fróði, to give him a smile and a nod. She doesn’t see the other teen walking with Fróði look after her curiously as she hurries away.

She doesn’t  _meet_ a God Warrior for quite a while, nearly a whole year after that, with the notable exception of Lady Polaris Hilda, of whom she is a lady’s maid. And Fróði, if he counts.

Lyfia spends a lot of her free time in the libraries of the palace. There’s something that draws her there, a sense of dormant anticipation. A vague whisper in the back of her mind that utters -  _soon, but not yet_. She likes reading, though, and learning things. She’s reading a treatise on the goddess Freya, when he finds her. She’s utterly absorbed with reading an explanation of how the two God Robes of the Zeta Stars represent the two cats that pulled her chariot, when a hand falls onto her shoulder, and she startles, badly.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” His voice is lovely and sweet, and she finds herself replying before she even realizes those are the words written high on her ribcage, beneath her breast.

“It’s all right - oh, did you need this book?” Lyfia asks, jumping to her feet and bowing, offering him the book.

“I- no-  _wait,_ ” she looks up at him, and the pieces fall into place. She gasps, nearly drops the book, and blushes beet red, hiding her face behind the tome. He chuckles softly. “Don’t hide, pretty one,” he murmurs, taking the book gently and setting it aside. He takes her hands in his when she tries to hide her face in them, and brushes the tip of his nose against her blazing cheek. “You’re so lovely,” he tells her, sweet and sincere.

“I- you’re very handsome,” she whispers back, still thoroughly embarrassed. “Ah- I’m, um, Lyfia. Ladies’ maid to Lady Polaris Hilda, milord,” she dips the awkwardest curtsy of her life, hands still clasped in his.

“Mizar Zeta Syd,” he tells her, and her face gets even redder. Her soulmate is a God Warrior?! Well. Two of them are, because Fróði is a platonic soulmate, the closest she has to a brother. She stammers something terribly awkward, but he silences her with a soft, gentle kiss, and she melts against him. A faint noise catches her ear, like someone snorting softly in disgust, but she doesn’t pay it any mind.

“Are you on break?” He asks her breathlessly when they part, and she shakes her head, then nods.

“It’s my day off,” she explains softly. He smiles.

“Then let me take you on a date,” he asks, and she nods, biting her lip. Apparently this bond is probably romantic? Though, shouldn’t they try to confirm it? She blushes again at the thought of him laying one of those strong hands against her words. She’d have to take off her dress! That definitely wasn’t happening. Yet. “Oh!” He fumbles with his sleeve, pushing it up so she can see her words, sky-blue against the swell of muscle on his upper arm. She touches them with delicate fingers, and he shivers, looking at her expectantly. Oh. He’s expecting her to reciprocate.

“Um. My words, they’re not,” she fumbles, before pressing her fingertips to their location. His eyes go wide, and it’s his turn to blush.

“So, ah, a date,” he changes the subject hastily. “Have you had lunch yet?”

“No, lunch sounds good,” she murmurs, slipping her hand into his elbow when he offers it.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is part of the LLF Comment Project, which was created to improve communication between readers and authors. This author invites and appreciates feedback, including:
> 
>   * Short comments
>   * Long comments
>   * Questions
>   * Constructive criticism
>   * “<3” as extra kudos
>   * Reader-reader interaction
>   * Comments not in English
> 

> 
> LLF Comment Builder
> 
> This author replies to comments. It might take a few days/weeks depending on how busy I am, but you will receive a reply.
> 
> If you don’t want a reply, for any reason, feel free to sign your comment with “whisper” and I will respond only with an emoji! I will respond only because I have some compulsive tendencies towards replying to comments.


End file.
